Tamama's and Keroro's ordeal
by souchou.nyx
Summary: Tamama and keroro faces challenges in order to show their love and guilt sides. Contains yaoi and other kinky things that might happen on the story
1. Chapter 1: Unexpected Night

**Disclaimer:**

**This fanfic contains Mature content that you may find not appropriate or not your liking. If you don't like it leave, if you like it I'm glad you guys have fun reading it. Any Comments/Suggestions are highly appreciated since it's my first story and maybe your suggestions may apply at the story. The characters are not mine, they belong to Mine Yoshizaki. This story pair's KeroxTama only and their relationship may change to TamaxKero depending on the next script planned. Enjoy :p**

It's been a while on pekopon that the private has been holding his jealousy. Since the Angol named Mois has arrived at the hinata household, for him it became harder and annoying. Every time he sees them both, how he wished that Mois was better not there and he should the one there having fun with his beloved sergeant. And with that Tamama went back to the mansion to avoid meeting Mois and be filled with jealousy.

After a few days of avoiding them, one night at the Nishizawa mansion he was on his bedroom still wide awake. Just thinking of the sergeant was already enough to make him wake, rather he was trying to think on a plan on how to make the sergeant like him better than that woman he disgust the most. "Maybe Gunsou-san will like me if I did that" he said as rather each plan that pops up in his mind just made him blush harder and feeling needy of the sergeant's love. All in a while he never noticed that there was a small bulge forming at his own lowers.

On the other hand at the same time, the sergeant was wide awake on his bed staring on the small peek hole at his ceiling which he never have noticed before. Just looking at it made him feel scared that he can't even sleep at all, scared that someone might have already stalking him there trying to see if his Gunpla collection can be stolen at any minute or could be anything the worst one he could imagine. Right then and there it just makes him sweat. He then decided to open the vent beside his ceiling fan to check how big the hole was and how much scope they can peek thru it. But then when he climbed up, to his surprise he saw a great space that he never thought would exist and the other thing that caught his attention was that there were other holes lined up across the room up his ceiling. First he thought he was just dreaming. So he blinked his eyes for a few more and pinched himself making his cheeks feel sore. At that time, he knew it's for real and at that point he got curious on why there was such thing up on his ceiling to begin with and to satisfy his thoughts he decided to look on each of it.

He then went on the 1st hole near him and leans at it then takes a peek, at the very hole he sees his own room. "Well that's pretty much normal to see my room above." he said while he stood up to peek on the other hole which to his surprise it was a hole from giroro's tent. He silently smirks while watching him a bit "So so this is how giroro-kun looks like when he's sleeping". Then a brilliant dark plan came to him and getting a pen from his room and a string. Carefully he ties the pen to the string, opens the cap and slowly lowers it on giroro's face drawing some graffiti's on it. After a few graffiti on his face, he slowly pulls the pen up while laughing silently. "I bet he'll be smoking hot when he sees it". After a while of peeking on the other holes and did the same devilish scheme to the others face, he then heard a low moan coming from the hole next to be peek on which made him blushed softly. Rather he noticed that the voice was kind of familiar, which made him curious to whom was that voice with a bit of lust that night.

**Well that's quite a short chapter. I do promise a long one after this one when i get enough ideas from anyone :3**


	2. Chapter 2: A surprising discovery

**Disclaimer:**

**This fanfic contains Mature content that you may find not appropriate or not your liking. If you don't like it leave, if you like it I'm glad you guys have fun reading it. Any Comments/Suggestions are highly appreciated since it's my first story and maybe your suggestions may apply at the story. The characters are not mine, they belong to Mine Yoshizaki. This story pair's KeroxTama only and their relationship may change to TamaxKero depending on the next script planned. Enjoy :p**

PS: Brace yourselves, I hope this part will make you moist ^^ Sorry that it took longer rather writing this part is very if you know what I mean.

Keroro then approached the hole and took a peek from it. There he saw that it was his little private's room in the Nishizawa mansion judging from the things inside the room. He then started a peek search on where Tamama was on that room. "So what's Tamama Nitou doing this ni….." he said as his though was cut up and his face flushed bright pink when he found where his little private was. By that time he found him he was laying on his bed, face was covered with blush and sweat but the noticeable thing was he was panting a bit, voice tensing and he utters these words softly "hnnn ahh Gunsou-san…. please ~ 3 ". Just a simple thought of what was going to happen next made him gulp with nervousness. Upon looking below what was Tamama was rubbing made Keroro look away from the peep hole and back off a bit, face flushed redder and his heart was pounding from what he just discovered. "It's not possible. Tamama won't do that" these words were circling in his mind. Still thinking it's not really possible that Tamama was thinking badly about him, again he took the courage to peek again. This was time it was rather more intense. His eyes open wide as the next as he watch what Tamama was doing.

On the other hand, Tamama was already drowned on his own lust. Tamama's left hand was crawling on his slit slipping a finger inside, rubbing his forming bulge. While his right hand crawls towards his tail and rubs it earning a moan of lust. "ahh Gunsou-san~.. more" he moans it softly while his tip slowly emerges out of his slit, his length getting harder and leaking with pre cum. Tamama blushed at the sight he was seeing, on how pent up he was this days. Then he grabbed his forming length and starts to pump it softly. Gasping and moaning more, while his right he never noticed that his own right hand was already trailing for his butt hole. Poking it just made him shiver with excitement. Tamama then took a deep breath as he slowly slips a finger inside his little tight pucker making him gasp, moan and made his back arched as he pump his hardening member.

Right then and there, Keroro was getting excited by just watching his little private on the peek hole. While he was busy peeking at his private, he didn't notice that one of his hand has already crawled on his own groin and found out that he was getting a bulge from just watching Tamama does things on himself. "What... what am I doing" he blushes shyly. He can't believe that he was starting to feel the need to touch himself and pulled his own growing excitement from its pouch which was already leaking a lot of pre cum making him blush redder. Then while he watch watched Tamama more he started to pump and tease his own tip slowly making silent moans on the peek hole and wishing that it would last a little longer.

On the bed, Tamama was already starting to squirm, his breaths were going short, sweating a lot and low lustful moans are coming from him. He was already fingering himself together with pumping his own member gaining speed to please himself hitting the good spots. "Gunsou-san ahhh please harder. hnnn I was that thing ahhnnnn inside me~ 3" Tamama gasp those words softly and as Keroro heard those words, he felt the need to release soon the building up tension on his groin very soon but tries to hold on. Keroro's hips was already bucking a bit while trying to hold his incoming orgasm then soon enough things were getting out of hand for them both. Tamama starts to add another finger inside on his arse making it 2 inside and starts to finger himself again doing it fast and rough synchronising it with his steady pumps on his own leaking member. He started moaning his beloved Sergeant's name while his body starts to tense up. After a few more strokes on his member and fingering on his good spots, Tamama started Cumming, spraying himself with own warm sticky seed while moaning on how he loves his sergeant. Panting and getting a bit of sleepy, he pulled out his fingers out with a pop and let his back door rest from feeling a bit sore from its first encounter. After a few minutes, Tamama fell asleep fast ignoring his stained stated.

And as for Keroro on the ceiling, he was already panting, face very red , very hard which a lot on pre leaking on its tip and feeling pent up that he wasn't able to cum from watching Tamama. Rather he was still confused on his feelings. How he wished it won't hunt his conscience soon. Upon trying to forget what he just discovered, he stood up, he cleaned his pre cum messing and went back to his room trying to get a sound sleep.


End file.
